havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey and Nathan
Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos have a working relationship in the very beginning. Over time their relationship has grows to a romantic one. They are a couple as of Season 4. The fandom shippers dub the pairing "Naudrey", or "Pancakes". Season 1 Audrey was saved by Nathan when her car skidded from the road. They soon begin working together and become colleagues when Audrey stays to work as a Haven Police Officer. She and Nathan become friends quickly. He even saves her when Audrey gets trapped by her blanket in a Barfmellow. Later on, Nathan helps her to fit in with the crowd of Haven, and gives her a few items. After a case, Audrey wears and uses the items. In Ain't No Sunshine, Nathan realizes he can feel Audrey when she kisses his cheek. He keeps this to himself until the season finale (Spiral), although he uses the information to find out that Audrey was the chameleon in As You Were. He touches her hand and kisses her, but as he cannot feel her he knows it isn't really her and pulls out a gun he had hidden under his shirt and shoots her in the chest. The chameleon reveals that Audrey did not die but is becoming weaker. Nathan begins to cry when he realizes she will be okay. Audrey says "Are you crying? Crying will not be tolerated" going back to the start of the episode where Duke says that to her when she starts to cry when her friends have planned a surprise birthday party. Audrey is touched that Nathan has come since he is still sad that Jess left. Upon his father's death in Spiral, Nathan becomes furious that Audrey didn't tell his father its going to be alright and tells her to leave him alone. But upon discovering the Rev in his father's office, Nathan seeks Audrey out. In the last episode, Audrey and Nathan both reveal their secrets, Audrey's being that she'' is Lucy and Nathan's that he can feel her touch. Season 2 In Season 2 they become more romantic. Audrey uses touch to comfort Nathan in Fear & Loathing when he gives up his chance to feel again. Over time, Nathan begins to care more about Audrey but is still unsure. They become even better friends and Nathan seems jealous of Audrey and Chris Brody's relationship. In Audrey Parker's Day Off, Audrey is forced to repeat the same day over and over again, and one day, Nathan dies in her arms telling her he can only feel her. When the day repeats, Audrey is overjoyed to see Nathan alive again. When Audrey breaks up with Chris, Nathan gives Audrey space and time. In Business As Usual, he admits to Audrey that she is more than a partner to him. Nathan reveals that he has been researching Lucy Ripley and gives Audrey her address. Audrey is very touched by his actions, tells him that he's more than a partner to her as well, and kisses him. In the next episode (Sins of the Fathers) Nathan suggests that they "should have dinner". Audrey jokes that she'll make pancakes and Nathan asks if they are going to have dinner or breakfast. When they were supposed to have dinner in the final episode of season 2, Audrey gets a knock on her door, expecting it to be Nathan, opens the door but gets tasered. When Nathan arrives, he finds Audrey's place a mess and her missing. Nathan proceeds to go after Duke, whose whistle was planted in Audrey's house to make Nathan suspect him. Season 3 In 301, after Audrey is abducted Nathan is obsessed with finding her. She also thinks of Nathan and wishing he were there to help her or that she had his affliction when she was cuts the ropes around her wrists, hurting herself in the process. When Audrey is found and first sees Nathan they embrace. When she is safe, he gives her a jacket and says someone should be looking after her. When they are sitting on a lounge, Audrey tells Nathan that she thinks Lucy was in love with the Colorado Kid and Nathan seems jealous. After Duke realizes what the Hunter is, Audrey doesn't want to worry Nathan, so keeps the truth from him. Audrey does tell him in The Farmer, after he buys some tickets for a murder mystery play, and she deliberately pushes him away so she doesn't hurt him when she disappears when the Hunter meteor storm comes. Afterwards their friendship takes a bit of a strain after Nathan begins to go out with Jordan McKee. When Nathan is dead and before he comes back to life in Magic Hour: Part 2, Audrey confesses her undying love for him, and that even though he's dead she will always love him. When he revives, she lets Jordan look after him. In Sarah, Nathan has a short but sweet romantic affair with Sarah, but was stopped when Nathan and Duke returned to the present (See Nathan's Relationships for more''). Meanwhile, Audrey is horrified to learn that in the new, alternative timelime and/or dimension of Haven due to the changes in the past made by Nathan and Duke, Nathan is dead. When Nathan does return to the current timeline, she reveals that the Colorado Kid is her son. In Burned, Audrey and Nathan learn that the Guard was planning to use Ginger Danvers to control Nathan so in case Audrey didn't go into the Barn, they could control Nathan, and through him, Audrey. In Last Goodbyes, Audrey and Nathan have a moment together when they confirm Nathan's identity and later on in the hospital about last goodbyes. In Reunion, Audrey and Nathan dance together. At first Nathan doesn't want to dance, but then Audrey says something similar to what Sarah had said previously and he decides to dance with her. In Thanks for the Memories, when Audrey goes missing again on the day the Barn returns, Nathan teams up with Duke to find her. When they later on go into the Barn Nathan discovers he is the father of James Cogan. When Audrey realizes she has to go into the barn to save the town, Nathan says that he would die before letting her go. Audrey knows this and has Duke hold Nathan back while she goes into the Barn. When Audrey is gone, Nathan shoots Agent Howard. Season 4 6 month after The Barn disappears, Nathan is forced to leave Haven for his own safety and looks for Audrey. When Duke returns, Nathan returns to Haven to make use of Haven PD's resources to find Audrey. He also makes a deal with The Guard to get Audrey to kill him to end the troubles believing himself to be Audrey's true love. In Lost and Found, Audrey and Nathan are reunited and Nathan tries to get Audrey to kill him. Not wanting to kill Nathan, Audrey lies, saying she doesn't know who he is, claiming to be now Lexie DeWitt. Nathan is shocked and sad to hear this. When they are captured by the Guard, as Lexie, Audrey tends to Nathan's wounds. Nathan is soon informed that he is charged with making "Lexie" fall in love with him again so she can kill him and end the Troubles. Nathan finds this hard since "Lexie" is not "Audrey" and is uncomfortable with her. In Countdown, it is revealed that Audrey did in fact remember that she was Audrey and lied to protect Nathan. She hides this fact from Nathan as long as she can until she slips up with a name and Nathan realizes it's Audrey, which she confirms. Nathan is overjoyed to see her again and embraces her. He later tries to convince her to kill him, but Audrey refuses and looks for another way to solve the trouble that could potentially kill Nathan. Back at the station, Nathan jokes with Audrey, telling her its good to have her back. Audrey asks why Nathan wants her to kill him, and he tells her he wanted to end the troubles and make right for shooting Agent Howard. Audrey refuses to kill Nathan, and tells him he can't decide for her. Audrey also tells Nathan she loves him as she storms out. In Lay Me Down, Nathan is still bothered by the "Lexie" persona Audrey puts on in public. In a case with a dream trouble, Nathan fantasizes about Audrey as a teacher asking who he loves. Once the case is finished, Nathan talks to Audrey about his problem with "Lexie" and she points out he didn't have a problem when she was Sarah. Audrey tells Nathan that they can work together, but they can't be together. As Nathan storms out, he realizes that he loves Audrey for who she is and returns to tell her this and spends the night with her. In Crush, Nathan makes Audrey pancakes and she hugs him from behind. The moment is ruined when Vince shows up and Nathan has to flee in order to keep their secret. Nathan and Audrey keep their relationship a secret until after seeing the suffering caused by the troubles, they toy with the idea of Audrey killing Nathan to end them, almost going through with it.' In William, Audrey introduces Nathan to William as the "weight on her heart," as in the barn William had used those words when telling Lexie she had once been in love, though she didn't remember it. In The Trouble With Troubles, Audrey is transported to a Haven without troubles and is happy to see Nathan there, and though she is at first disappointed to see that is married and has a family, she decides she is glad he's happy and does not wish to reverse the trouble until William begins hurting people. When she gets out, they hunt William down and when William mocks Nathan, Nathan shoots William, inadvertently causing the same damage to Audrey. In Shot in the Dark, Nathan is worried about Audrey's wound when a creature shows up and Audrey encourages Nathan to go solve it. When she is healed, Audrey joins Nathan and Duke in protecting Jennifer. After they finish dealing with the Rougaru, Nathan asks Audrey if she is ok. Season 5 In See No Evil, Nathan doesn't want to give up on Audrey when Mara takes over. Using his connection to Audrey, Mara tricks Nathan to come to her and handcuffs him to a fence. She takes his gun and knocks him out. When Nathan wakes up, he begins looking for Mara. They meet again on a beach where a Thinny is located and Mara pulls a gun on him again. Nathan tells Mara that his and Audrey's love is stronger than anything she and William had, and Mara shoots him. After he falls to the ground Mara points her gun at him again, but before she pulls the trigger he says "I'll always love you, Parker," and Mara walks away without shooting him. In Speak No Evil, just as Nathan is about to give up on Audrey and hand Mara over, he kisses her as she sleeps and Audrey comes out telling Nathan she is still inside Mara. Nathan decides to not hand Mara over to the Guard in order to figure out how to get Audrey back. In Spotlight, Nathan tries to figure out how to get Audrey back by taking Mara back to Garland's cabin; where he and Audrey had previously spent a morning together. When Mara goes to sleep, Nathan is able to bring Audrey out and she tells him to treat her like Audrey so she can fight back against Mara. In The Old Switcheroo Part 2 Nathan and Duke are finally able to separate Audrey and from Mara's Body. Nathan and Audrey pick up their relationship where they left off before Mara took over. They are seen making out in the beginning of Nowhere Man. Nathan tells Audrey that he can no longer feel her. Nathan disappears while working on a case and Audrey begins to worry that she will not be able to bring him back, but is able to with Seth's help. Nathan questions whether he is hurting other people to keep her safe, but Audrey tells him that after everything they've been through they deserve to be together. (Exposure) Audrey tells Nathan that she might not be able to recover from her sickness after being infected by the Pete Palak's contagion trouble in Mortality. When the oxygen is being sucked out of the hospital, Nathan rushes to Audrey's room to get the oxygen mask on her before he passes out. Category:Relationships